


'Cause All Of Me Loves All Of You

by IsabelArmuelles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jae likes Cake Boss, Jaehyun is a baby fight me on this i dare you, M/M, Mentions of Sex, but like i didn't actually write it i just mentioned it, he calls Jaehyun baby a lot, johnny is whipped, these tags suck i'm sorry, they're soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelArmuelles/pseuds/IsabelArmuelles
Summary: Johnny met Jaehyun by mistake, but when he looked at him in the eyes, the adoration and fondness evident in them as he held his gaze, he thought that yeah, maybe all that destined lovers bullshit could be real. He was sure that there was no one in the entire world he could love more than him, no one that could get him the way Jaehyun did.





	'Cause All Of Me Loves All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i'm back with another johnjae fic bc i love them a whole lot and u should too!!!
> 
> i took this idea from Shou bc she posted college boyfriends! johnjae outfits on twt and i nearly vibrated off my seat 
> 
> english is not my first language djdndkd but don't worry this is fairly good (i think)
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!!!!

Johnny met Jaehyun by mistake, but he knew the younger would rather call it fate more than anything, and he had no heart to tell him otherwise. Johnny didn't believe in soulmates or fated partners, nor in invisible bonds or lovers that meet in every single lifetime, but when he looked at Jaehyun in the eyes, the adoration and fondness evident in them as he held his gaze, he thought that yeah, maybe all that destined lovers bullshit could be real.

During Jaehyun's first year of college, their dorm supervisor had decided to mix things up a bit and pair roommates by their names, in alphabetical order. Jaehyun was meant to be staying with some guy named Jason,- as he had explained to Johnny while the older made some mac and cheese for the both of them a week after moving in together into their dorm room,- but apparently the Jason guy had other plans and asked Johnny's roommate to switch before either Johnny or Jaehyun arrived. 

It didn't matter though, since Johnny had never actually met his initial roommate or Jason, and he'd quickly become rather fond of Jaehyun's antiques. The boy reminded him of a puppy, always yapping excitedly about something and never able to stay still for more than ten minutes. It was endearing, to have someone to talk to that had similar tastes yet so many different opinions to give, and whenever they had a conversation, things flowed naturally, and the topics were never scarce.

Awkward silences didn't exist with Jaehyun. Him and Johnny were both very extroverted, but in different ways. Johnny was calm and good at listening, easing easily into any conversation and mingling with others yet keeping his cool and relaxed aura. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was a bundle of energy, sometimes butting into conversations and talking with hand gestures and funny noises for dramatic effects and such.

It was fun to be around the younger too, since amidst all that energy, there was a loving and caring person beneath it all. Jaehyun enjoyed taking care of others and worried about his friends, but with Johnny he allowed himself to be taken care of. The older would walk him to classes and treat him to meals when he was having a harsh day, and sometimes helped him study, even if the both of them were drowning in assignments and projects. 

Johnny really liked Jaehyun, liked the way his dimples would pop out when he smiled after saying something cheeky, liked the many pretty colors that Jaehyun dyed his hair, all of which looked absolutely stunning on him. He liked how passionate he was about his major, how even after hours of research and sleepless nights, he still talked about it with stars in his eyes.

When Johnny finally realized that he was in love with Jaehyun, it didn't hit him like a ton of bricks. Nothing like that at all. It happened one Sunday, when Jaehyun woke up well off into the morning with his hair looking like a bird's nest and slightly puffy eyes after staying up all night studying. Johnny had woken up earlier to get some work done, and as his roommate poked his head from under the covers of his bed and squinted at Johnny, the older's heart did a somersault, and Johnny just knew.

It wasn't a big revelation or anything, but it did mean a lot to him. Jaehyun was absolutely precious, someone who could only be described as Golden, and Johnny was happy because of it. Even if the younger didn't reciprocate his feelings, he knew he'd fallen for the right person. 

Almost two months after this revelation, Johnny finally mustered up the courage to tell Jaehyun how he felt. He blurted out his confession at night, when they were both getting ready to go to sleep, somewhere around 10 p.m. Johnny wasn't expecting an answer, he just wanted to get it off his chest, but when Jaehyun's shocked expression turned into a vulnerable one, his eyes becoming glossy with tears, he simply approached the younger and held him tightly against his chest.

Jaehyun told him that he felt the same way, ever since those first weeks of classes when Johnny had tried his best to make the other comfortable and offered him his friendship. Jaehyun felt silly for crushing on him for so long, but Johnny just laughed and hugged him lovingly, letting himself get intoxicated in the feeling of having Jaehuyn so close to him.

That night they cuddled together in Jaehyun's bed per the younger's request, and Johnny couldn't say no to him even if he tried. He peppered Jaehyun's face with kisses, making him giggle and wriggle around to escape Johnny's hold. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and Johnny knew things would just keep getting better from then on.

Now, as he stared adoringly at his boyfriend while he received his diploma, two years after Johnny graduated, he couldn't help but think that falling in love with Jaehyun was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was excited for what the future held for both of them, and he could see Jaehyun felt the same way, if the small glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

Johnny approached his boyfriend at the end of the ceremony, greeting the younger's parents politely before engulfing Jaehyun in the biggest hug ever. He felt so proud, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he felt Jaehyun nuzzling his neck with his nose and planting a small kiss to his pulse.

"I'm so happy, baby. You did it." Johnny mumbled next to Jaehyun's ear, feeling the way Jaehyun's arms tightened significantly around him. Johnny rocked them from side to side, basking in the intimate moment. Jaehyun felt warm against him, his entire body pressed against Johnny's.

"Couldn't have done it without you." He finally said when he pulled away from the embrace, looking up lovingly at Johnny. Jaehyun's smile made Johnny's knees weak, and butterflies fluttered around inside his stomach. It was surprising that after being together for so long, Jaehyun could still make Johnny feel like he did with their firsts; nervous, excited, and head over heels in love.

Johnny chuckled. "Oh please, I only helped you revise. You did this all by yourself."

Jaehyun pecked his lips softly, pulling away too quickly for Johnny's liking. "You're taking your own credit away but I'll let it slide since today is a special day and I don't wanna ruin it by arguing with you." He patted Johnny's chest lightly, as if to signal the end of the conversation, but Johnny knew better than that. He watched as Jaehyun smirked up at him and opened his mouth to say, "Even if we both know I'm right."

Johnny laughed at that, shaking his head at his boyfriend yet staying quiet and letting him win this one. Jaehyun had always had a thing for being right and having the upper hand, and what kind of boyfriend would Johnny be if he didn't indulge his sweetheart, even over the most insignificant things? He wanted to see the other happy, and if it had to be by letting him win silly arguments, then so be it.

"So, babe," Jaehyun began once they were outside of the auditorium where the ceremony was held. He'd taken off his academic dress and graduate cap, folding them neatly and putting them in the backseat of Johnny's car. The white, long-sleeved button down and black pants he wore were simple, yet made him look as handsome as ever, and Johnny decided to indulge himself and take in the sight that was his boyfriend. "How about you treat me to some nice dinner, take me to your apartment and then fuck me on that new couch you bought last week?" He all but purred at Johnny, smiling mischievously at him.

After almost four years of being together, Johnny still wasn't used to this side of Jaehyun. His cheeks flushed pink, warming up his face instantly. He wouldn't play this game here though, not in the middle of a parking lot where other graduates and families were loitering around.

"It's your apartment now too, you know. You moved all your things into it like two days ago." Johnny answered, enjoying the way Jaehyun's smirk fell off his lips. 

"You're no fun. Why can't you indulge me? I just wanna ride you." Jaehyun pouted like the big child he was, huffing at the way Johnny shrugged at him. "You're killing me here."

Johnny glanced around, making sure no one was at hearing distance from them, since apparently Jaehyun was being loud and bratty. He sighed and opened the door for his boyfriend. "Get in the car or the only thing you'll be riding is an uber back home."

"But what about food-"

"Order a pizza right now. It'll get there around the same time as us." Johnny said, walking in front of the car and climbing into the driver's seat. The smile that bloomed on Jaehyun's face was enough for him, and he pulled off the parking spot while Jaehyun yapped away into the phone, listing ingredients and asking for special discounts. 

Johnny was completely whipped for him.

\------------

Waking up next to Jaehyun could easily be considered a blessing, at least for Johnny. Sure, Jaehyun sometimes drooled in his sleep and woke up looking like a rabid opossum when he had close to no sleep the previous night, but Johnny wouldn't have it any other way. Jaehyun's morning voice was lower than usual and mostly raspy, and Johnny enjoyed it very much.

"Oh god, my ass. You broke it."

Well, enjoyed it depending on the words that came out of Jaehyun's mouth.

"Good morning to you too, baby." Johnny answered in between chuckles, running his hand down Jaehyun's back in a gentle caress, trying to comfort him. Jaehyun glared at him.

"I can't fucking sit up." He grumbled, but made no actual attempt to get up. Johnny snorted and rolled off bed, leaving a whiny Jaehyun under the covers. "Where are you going? It's too early."

"I'm pretty sure it's almost noon," Johnny walked around the room and picked up the clothes that were strewn around during last night's events, throwing them inside the hamper and taking out two pairs of clean boxers from a drawer. "And you need to eat, so I'm going to take care of your whiny ass."

"Oh, what a gentleman." Jaehyun said, rolling around the bed and attempting to stretch his arms and legs. Johnny swiftly put on one of the boxers and walked over to Jaehyun to help him get into the other pair. He complained about the room being too cold as Johnny hiked the piece of clothing onto his hips, so the older handed him an worn down hoodie and a pair of socks with little pokeballs on them.

"Up. I'll make pancakes."

"Carry me?" Jaehyun batted his eyelashes obnoxiously at Johnny, making grabby hands up at his boyfriend. Johnny sighed, but hooked his arms under his legs and back, carrying Jaehyun out the room and unceremoniously throwing him on the couch, which definitely didn't look as new and pristine as it did the day before. Jaehyun whined in complain, but Johnny shut him up with a kiss, then walking over to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

Jaehyun always got whiny after sex, but Johnny couldn't complain at all, since it meant that all he wanted was to be taken care of an be held. Johnny basically ended up pampering the younger, showering him with kisses and giving him massages when he felt sore. He definitely deserved them after being bent like a straw and thrown around like a ragdoll.

It was also a moment only Johnny got to witness, and he felt special. It was one of the moments where Jaehyun let his guard down and became the most vulnerable, and Johnny's chest always grew a size a the mere thought of knowing that Jaehyun trusted him enough to show him this side of himself.

"Johnny, can we watch Cake Boss while we eat breakfast?" Jaehyun asked, voice slightly muffled, so Johnny assumed he had his face pressed against one of the cushions.

"You've watched almost every single episode, baby. I'm pretty sure you can recreate one of the cakes from the first season without even having to look at the episode for reference."

"It's a good show!"

"They're running around a kitchen screaming about fondant and talking shit about their family every single episode."

"They make edible masterpieces and provide quality entertainment!"

"It's as if the Kardashians had baking skills."

Jaehyun gasped loudly, and Johnny wondered how the other hadn't choked after such exaggerated inhale. "You did not just fucking say that."

Johnny laughed plating some of the pancakes he managed to make during their banter. "Oh, I did."

"Suddenly I don't know a Johnny Suh. Who's that? Never heard of him. Boyfriend? Don't have one. I'm a single man." Jaehyun said loudly, making Johnny roll his eyes at how dramatic the younger could be when he put his mind to it. And still, nothing could wipe the dorky yet fond smile off of Johnny's face.

"Well, single man, I guess you won't be getting any cuddles or pancakes since apparently you don't know me." Johnny walked over to the couch with a plate full of pancakes covered in syrup, a fork in the other hand. He sat down and started to dig in, pretending to be lost in thought before saying, with cheeks full of food, "In fact, what are you doing inside my home, stranger? Don't make me call the police."

Jaehyun eyed the pile of pancakes, unconsciously licking his lips. Funnily enough, his stomach decided to betray him in that moment, grumbling loudly and catching the both of them off guard. Johnny laughed out loud, while Jaehyun pouted.

"You're being mean to me."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Johnny asked mockingly, giggling between words.

"Johnny!" Jaehyun whined again, dragging out the syllables. Johnny loved the way Jaehyun pronounced his name, no matter how raspy or whiny his voice came out. Maybe it was because Jaehyun was the one saying it. Yeah, it definitely was that.

Jaehyun opened his mouth and pointed at the pancakes, giving Johnny his best puppy eyes. The older smiled, cutting off a piece and feeding it to his boyfriend, pecking his cheek in the process. Jaehyun gave him a tight lipped smile as he munched on the food, eyes turning into adorable little crescents. Johnny felt his heart flutter.

"You're such a baby." Johnny teased, cutting off another piece of pancake to feed it to Jaehyun. The younger happily accepted it, cuddling up to Johnny and munching obnoxiously loud.

"I'm your baby, though. You can't get rid of me that easily." Jaehyun reached over to the coffee table and took the remote, turning on the T.V. and searching for him show. Johnny stared at him fondly, eyes roaming his boyfriend's face and taking in Jaehyun's beautiful features.

Meeting Jaehyun had definetly been a work of fate, Johnny could at least admit that. He was sure that there was no one in the entire world he could love more than him, no one that could get him the way Jaehyun did. He loved the younger dearly, and being with him made Johnny feel like the happiest person alive.

He planted a small kiss to Jaehyun's temple, heart swelling in adoration.

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to Tati (@qtlove53 on twitter) for beta-ing this for me and constantly supporting my whack ideas and 3 functioning braincells,,,, i love u uwu <3
> 
> u can come talk to me (or scream at me i don't mind) over on twitter @IsabelArmuelles
> 
> thank u for reading!!!!


End file.
